


Take This Pink Ribbon Off My Eyes

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: Kira Ford would like you to know that she wasn’t like other girls, thank you very much.





	Take This Pink Ribbon Off My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).

Kira Ford would like you to know that she wasn’t like other girls, thank you very much. She didn’t have time for any of that nonsense that girls like Cassidy Cornell did every morning. It was just so shallow, and she had far more important things to think about, like how to save the world.

So okay, maybe in her heart of hearts, she thought that some of Cassidy’s (super pink) outfits were pretty cute, and okay, maybe she spent a lot of time watching her. But honestly, that was only because she couldn’t imagine putting that much time and effort into things every morning! And because she wondered how on earth Cassidy could seriously manage to be that…. assertive. (And honestly, how _did_ she manage to get Devon to follow her around like a puppy. It was almost endearing, in a weird kinda way.)

To be honest, Kira didn’t pay quite as much attention to Cassidy until Kira became a Ranger. It seemed like Cassidy kept popping up _everywhere_ then. Okay, at least _part_ of that was that Cassidy kept trying to figure out Trent’s identity, which was frankly _super annoying_ but it was almost… cute how Cassidy refused to give up on it, no matter how badly things seemed to be going.

And then there was the meteor.

Okay, so, maybe Kira was a little girlier than she thought she was. And maybe there was more to Cassidy than Kira thought there was. And maybe Kira should cut out that “not like other girls” type of thinking, because she _guessed_ that it wasn’t fair, and if she was going to call Conner out for his dumb comments, she shouldn’t be a hypocrite.

But she still didn’t think that Cassidy was like other girls.

There was just something about her. Kira wasn’t really sure what it was.

*

Dr. O. was still stuck in his suit, but for some reason she was pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes at her.

“You know,” he said. “If we were fighting Rita she’d probably have sent a monster down to kidnap Cassidy by now.”

“Why would she do that?” Kira asked, completely confused by his nonsequitur.

“Because Rita liked to mess with whatever was bothering us at the time,” Dr. O. explained. “Either that or it would be some sort of monster. Maybe a cupid one.”

“What?”

Dr. O. didn’t respond in words, but this time she was _sure_ that he was mocking her somehow.

“Zordon save me from the obliviousness of teenagers,” he said before walking off. “How on earth did he put up with me. I owe him so many apologies.”

Kira had no idea what any of that was about.

*

Kira kept watching Cassidy. She helped her get a job as a reporter. She watched as Cassidy defended the Rangers, even though she _knew_ that Cassidy had no idea who they were. And somewhere along the way Kira realized that she enjoyed spending time with Cassidy. That she considered the other girl a friend. That being around Cassidy made her really happy in a way she hadn’t been since she’d been friends with Kylee. 

So she started hanging out with Cassidy more, and it never failed that Cassidy was up to something interesting, that made Kira smile, that gave her a distraction from high school and saving the world. And if Cassidy was suddenly inspiring some of the songs that Kira was writing, it was just because she was good at being a muse. Or something. Kira had no idea why Hayley and Dr. O kept giving her knowing looks, or why Hayley kept muttering something about looking in the mirror.

And then they defeated Mesogog. And it was over. Everything was done, they’d finished high school, they’d saved the world, and suddenly Kira was faced with not seeing Cassidy again. Cassidy, who had helped save their identities.

Cassidy, who, Kira had finally realized, she was in love with.

She waited until after the prom to say anything. There was absolutely no way that Kira was going to give into such a tawdry rom com ending by confessing her love at a prom. She would _absolutely never_ live it down if she did.

So the next morning she went to seek out Cassidy. She wasn’t that hard to find - by now Kira was familiar with Cassidy’s routine, and she was able to catch her alone, without Devon.

“Look,” Kira said as soon as she saw her. “I’m apparently an idiot and didn’t realize until now but I really really like you and I’m hoping that you might like me too, and I was hoping that you’d want to go out with me.”

Cassidy smiled, her entire face lighting up. “Of course!” she said. “It’s too bad you didn’t ask last night though, I was totally saving a dance for you!”

Kira could only laugh, but then Cassidy leaned in for a kiss, and everything was perfect.

Kira had been right. Cassidy wasn’t like other girls. She was Kira’s, and she was wonderful.


End file.
